


Irritationen

by cricri



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s07e02 Liaisons, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, M/M, Male Slash, POV Jean-Luc Picard
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Die Begegnung mit einem Gestaltwandler erinnert Picard an andere, frühere Ereignisse ähnlicher Art …> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Fantasy – Gestaltwandler – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Star Trek TNG  
> Rating: P 16  
> Genre: Humor, Slash  
> Handlung: Die Begegnung mit einem Gestaltwandler erinnert Picard an andere, früherer Ereignisse ähnlicher Art …  
> Länge: ~ 700 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Was macht man nicht alles für ein Bingo *hust* ich meine, ich liebe das Pairing, aber ich kann es nicht wirklich schreiben. Und das Prompt ist auch nur eher am Rande drin. Also schon, irgendwie. Schuld an allem war die Wiederholung von „Liaisons“ („Irritationen“), die ich vor ein paar Tagen gesehen habe …

***

Auf dem Heimflug hatte er versucht, Voval zu erklären, was es mit der Liebe auf sich hatte. Und was Liebe und Attraktion und Lust voneinander unterschied. Rein theoretisch natürlich. Am Ende hatte er das Gefühl, daß Voval einigermaßen verstand, warum seinem Vorgehen kein Erfolg beschieden gewesen war. Daß Liebe etwas war, was sich nicht erzwingen ließ, auch wenn man die Rahmenbedingungen eins zu eins nachstellte.

„Sie fanden Anna also attraktiv, aber Sie hätten sich trotzdem nicht verliebt?“

„Nein.“

„Auch nicht, wenn sie nun beide lange Zeit auf diesem Planeten alleine geblieben wären?“

Picard zögerte. „Das läßt sich schwer sagen. Natürlich ist auch das Gefühl der Liebe nicht völlig irrational. Wir Menschen sehnen uns danach, und wenn es nur eine Person gibt, die dieses Bedürfnis erfüllen kann …“ Seine Mutter hatte ja immer behauptet, daß man sich sehr wohl aussuchte, in wen man sich verliebte. „Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.“

„Das klingt für mich sehr unpraktisch, muß ich zugeben.“ Voval neigte fragend den Kopf. „Wieso streben sie so sehr danach, wenn es so kompliziert ist?“

Picard seufzte. Das einem Wesen zu erklären, das sich durch Zellwachstum vermehrte, schien fast unmöglich. Aber andererseits – waren sie nicht deshalb unterwegs, um neue Zivilisationen kennenzulernen und neue Sichtweisen auf die Welt? Außerdem hatte Liebe, wenn man es genau betrachtete, recht wenig zu tun mit Fortpflanzung. Von daher müßte das Konzept eigentlich auch einem Iyaaraner zu vermitteln sein.

***

Die Iyaaraner hatten sich verabschiedet, mit zumindest teilweise erweitertem Wissenshorizont, zumindest was Vergnügen und Streitlust anging. Zum vertieften Studium der Liebe hatte Data Voval einige der bekanntesten Liebesromane der menschlichen, klingonischen und betazoidischen Literaturgeschichte mitgegeben. Werke, die ihm selbst sehr dabei geholfen hätten, dieses menschliche Phänomen besser zu verstehen. Picard hoffte, es würde auch Voval helfen.

Damit war also auch dieses Abenteuer zu einem guten Ende gekommen. Eigentlich hätte er beruhigt einschlafen sollen, um sich morgen den neuen Herausforderungen zu stellen, die ihre Reise ihnen bringen mochte. Stattdessen lag er hellwach in seinem Quartier und starrte an die Decke. Anna/Voval hatten ungewollte Erinnerungen hervorgerufen an das letzte Wesen, das sich für ihn in eine schöne Frau verwandelt hatte. Q war darin allerdings wesentlich geschickter gewesen als Voval – auch wenn ein Q wohl ähnlich wie ein Iyaaraner kaum in der Lage war, Liebe zu verstehen. Aber anders als Voval wußte Q, was ihm gefiel. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, sonst hätte er sich nicht die Mühe machen müssen, in anderer Form zu erscheinen. Er schloß die Augen. Dieser Gedanke war etwas, was er normalerweise so tief in seinem Innern versteckte, daß Q ihn anscheinend noch nicht registriert hatte. Zumindest hoffte er, daß es reiner Zufall war, daß Q als seine übliche Erscheinungsform eine Form gewählt hatte, die er durchaus ansprechend fand.

Er öffnete die Augen wieder und war fast ein wenig enttäuscht. Allerdings nur ein wenig. Q bedeutete immer Ärger. Q in seinem Bett bedeutete noch dazu ein Eindringen in seine Privatsphäre, das er nicht akzeptieren konnte. Und daß er Q attraktiv fand, hatte nichts zu bedeuten – vor allem wenn man bedachte, daß das ja eben nur ein Bild war. Ein Bild, das Q nach Lust und Laune ändern konnte. Auch wenn er ihn jedesmal wieder erkannte, an seinem impertinenten, arroganten, egozentrischen Charakter. Picard schnaubte. Und den fand er ganz gewiß nicht attraktiv.

„Tatsächlich, mon capitain?“

Er spürte, wie die Matratze nachgab, und schloß resigniert die Augen. „Raus aus meinem Bett.“

„Ich denke, Sie sind sehr viel interessierter daran, daß ich in ihre … nennen wir es einmal ‚Privatsphäre‘ eindringe, als Sie das zugeben möchten.“

„Q!“ Er öffnete die Augen wieder und starrte den anderen – die Entität, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken – an. „Was wollen Sie?“

„Kann ich nicht einem Freund, der mich vermißt, einen Besuch abstatten?“

Picard verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe Sie ganz bestimmt nicht vermißt.“

„Jean-Luc …“

…

„Soll ich gehen?“ Ein Finger fuhr an seinem Ohr entlang. Und seine Mutter hatte unrecht, so was von unrecht. Er hatte sich das hier ganz bestimmt nicht ausgesucht!

„Nein.“

* Fin *


End file.
